


The Apprentice

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Percy Jackson Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adoption, Cuddles, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Octavercy Adopt A Child, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Octavian and Percy have to adjust to having a kid around when a child of Apollo with the gift of augury arrives in New Rome. Octavian is disturbed by how well Percy takes to the girl.





	The Apprentice

PJatO || Octavercy || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Apprentice || PJatO || Octavercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Apprentice

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, cuddles, family fluff

Main Pairing: Octavian/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Octavian Simmons, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano

Own Character of the Next Generation: Sedanur 'Danny' Aykan

Summary: Prompt: "Did you just hiss at me?" - "Are you judging me?" for Octavercy.

Octavian and Percy have to adjust to having a kid around when a child of Apollo with the gift of augury arrives in New Rome. Octavian is disturbed by how well Percy takes to the girl.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_The Apprentice_

"Sedanur Aykan, daughter of Apollo with the gift of augury. Her mother Malaike Aykan was a Turkish German and recently passed away, no living relatives left", read Reyna off the file as she walked with Percy.

"Poor girl. But... why are you telling me this?", asked Percy confused.

Reyna sighed and closed the folder, turning fully toward Percy with a serious expression on her face. "Because you are dating the current augur and you are living with him too. Sedanur has the gift of augury and she has no living relatives. Tradition has it that the current augur takes in the future augur as their apprentice, raising them. This... affects you too."

"...You want me to adopt a _kid_?! I'm nineteen a half! I'm a kid myself, heck I literally just said 'a half'!", blurted Percy out with a panicky expression. "And Tavy and I have only been dating for two years. We can't adopt a child, Reyna. The poor kid!"

Reyna sighed and rested a hand on Percy's upper arm. "I know. That's why I'm here talking to you. Your boyfriend however, he's twenty-four and the augur of New Rome. Octavian _knows_. He knows his duty. But his duty will affect you too now. And... to be quite honest, you're the reason most of the senate agreed to send Sedanur to Octavian, because... while he has been working hard to make up for the mistakes made during the Giant War, we all have known Octavian long enough to be doubtful of what kind of influence he would be on a child. You however, you have the right heart and head to raise a kid. But in the end... it's your decision how much you'll get involved."

Percy was still wide-eyed and a bit slack-jawed as they reached the temple of Apollo. Octavian was standing in front of a young girl with dark hair and bright eyes and almond skin. She was so small.

"Hello", whispered Percy gently as he approached them.

Sedanur didn't reply, she was just clutching her teddy bear close.

"I'm Percy", said Percy with a smile. "How old are you?"

" _Das ist Percy. Er will wissen, wie alt du bist_ ", supplied Octavian after a moment.

" _Fast vier_ ", replied Sedanur with a small smile.

"She said she's nearly four. She talks like you", drawled Octavian. "She's only three, she doesn't speak English. Our glorious praetor did tell you she's from Germany, right?"

"So... you speak German, huh?", asked Percy curiously.

"Your observation skills are astonishing", drawled Octavian and rolled his eyes. "I'm fluent in seven languages, German among them, yes. I trust it that you've also been informed about..."

"That the little princess is going to live with us, yeah", replied Percy, looking at the scared little orphan girl. "Ye—eah. We're definitely going to keep her."

/Six Months Later\

Sedanur was a quick study – both, for the English language and the augury. Octavian found himself very proud of his young apprentice. The girl was also taking very well to New Rome and even better so to... Percy. Octavian frowned as he leaned against the doorway of their living room, watching them. Percy's solution to teaching Sedanur English was to watch Disney movies with her. Which, actually seemed to help a lot, because Danny knew the movies they were watching by heart in German, so she mentally linked the words she knew with the unfamiliar ones she heard now.

It made Octavian feel strange though, seeing Percy and Sedanur curled together on the couch, munching cookies and singing along to the movie's songs.

"Papa, wanst you watch with us?", asked Sedanur with large, hopeful eyes.

"Papa, do you want to watch with us", corrected Octavian as he heaved a sigh and approached.

She had started calling them papa and daddy a few weeks ago and Percy glared rather viciously every time Octavian attempted to correct her, so he had simply given up and submitted to his fate. Percy smiled pleased as he made room for Octavian and then snuggled up to him, kissing his cheek.

"Aristocats. Of course my kitten is making my apprentice watch the cat movie", muttered Octavian, just to have Percy hiss at him, prompting Octavian to raise an eyebrow. "Did you just hiss at me?"

"Are you judging me?", asked Percy, one eyebrow raised pointedly.

"Daddy, can we have a Kätzchen?", asked Sedanur instantly hopeful.

Percy blinked and grinned before turning toward Octavian, with Seanur, both of them looking at Octavian with the large, hopeful eyes (Percy taught the girl that look and it infuriated Octavian beyond belief). "I dunno, Danny. We gotta ask papa. For that. What do you say, Tavy? Do we?"

"Don't do that", growled Octavian irritated. "Don't..."

"Please?", asked Sedanur and her eyes, if possible, went even wider. "Papa?"

There was this odd feeling in Octavian's chest, heavy yet light and it made it downright impossible to deny this look. Which was strange, because the only one who had ever managed to manipulate him like that was Perseus Jackson. And usually, _he_ did it with promises in the bedroom. Though rather early into their relationship, Perseus had managed to also manipulate Octavian outside the bedroom, using the very unfair advantage of his impossible eyes.

"Very well. But I am not cleaning any cat toilets, Perseus", warned Octavian irritated.

Both Sedanur and Perseus high-fived at that and then jumped him, each kissing him on the cheek. Honestly, this was not what Octavian had pictured his life to be when he had first bedded Perseus during the Giant War. That the boy, when coming to New Rome to attend college, would actually pursue a relationship with Octavian? Beyond sex? That Octavian would allow the Graeco to move in with him, to share his bed and his home. That... That Octavian would enjoy being curled together with _his_ Graeco to enjoy _Game of Thrones_ , that he'd look forward to coming home to Perseus and his home-cooked meals (or take-out, whenever Percy's classes were running late too).

Least of all, that Octavian and Percy Jackson – of all people – would be raising a child together. A gifted, brilliant child, the future augur of New Rome who would bring great honor not just to New Rome but to Octavian personally, because this apprentice was more than talented. This child was more than promising. This... daughter... was more than endearing.

Octavian sighed softly as he pressed a kiss against the top of Sedanur's head and then turned to also press a kiss to the top of Percy's head, making the Greek grin smugly.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I love dad!Percy. It's kind of my favorite Percy? And I love reluctant-dad!Octavian. Happy I found a way to mix those two. ;D


End file.
